Chaos: Rebirth
by SailorStar9
Summary: What if Abzu had originated from the Sailor Moon universe? Crystal Tokyo never came to be when Chaos, in a last ditch effort, planted its core into Usagi. Sailor Mercury, the last survivor of Eternal Chaos Moon's assault, save for Sailor Pluto, goes after Abzu, who had since left Usagi's body, into the Saint Seiya universe.
1. Prologue: Beginnings

SailorStar9: Well, I was watching Saint Seiya Omega when this idea came to me. I blame my plot bunnies for this since they won't let me go even in my sleep. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it kill you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Summary: What if Abzu had originated from the Sailor Moon universe? Crystal Tokyo never came to be when Chaos, in a last ditch effort, planted its core into Usagi. Sailor Mercury, the last survivor of Eternal Chaos Moon's assault, save for Sailor Pluto, goes after Abzu, who had since left Usagi's body, into the Saint Seiya universe. A flashback fic, taking place during episode 12 of Saint Seiya Omega.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the pairing.

Prologue: Beginnings

* * *

Chaos Galaxia screamed in agony when Chaos was forced out of her body when Princess Serenity took hold of the Golden Senshi's hand.

"I will not be defeated, Sailor Moon." the black stream of evil power muttered as it shot into the skies. "You will not defeat me, Moon Senshi; not without a price. You may have forced me out of my host, but I wonder," it chuckled sinisterly. "What would happen if I took you to be my next body? What would _your_ precious Senshi do?"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	2. Shun the Legendary Saint

SailorStar9: After getting the prologue out, this is Chapter 1 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OC.

Chapter 1: The Inherited Cosmo! Shun the Legendary Saint!

* * *

"What is this overwhelming Cosmo I feel?" Hound Miguel was scants from finishing off Koga when a powerful Cosmo flooded the valley. "Andromeda Shun." He recognized the cloaked Saint. "Cosmos Mercury…" he was stunned to see the untransformed Senshi with the former Bronze Saint.

"Are you alright?" Ami went into doctor mode, kneeling beside Koga.

"Why are you…" Miguel started.

"Return to the Sanctuary." Shun ordered.

"Thank you…" Koga looked at his two saviors, before noticing the dark patch on Shun's left arm. "What did you do to make a Silver Saint run away?"

"Now then, let's go back to our village." Shun offered. "We need to tend to your wounds, Pegasus Koga."

"How did you know my name?" Koga blinked.

"We heard your name from Ryuho." Ami explained. "Not to mention we've heard of you before."

* * *

"Ryuho!" Koga beamed, running to his friend's bedside. "Are you alright?" he blinked, the Dragon Saint started coughing.

"He has no external injuries." Ami started, Shun handing her a cup of water which she passed to their patient. "But he's still quite weakened."

"That's Shiryu's child for you." Shun agreed. "You should rest up a little bit more."

"Why are you here?" Koga wondered.

"I fainted in the desert and was saved by Shun." Ryuho replied.

"He's quite lucky." Ami remarked.

"While we were returning from a neighbouring village, I sensed his weakened Cosmo." Shun explained.

"That should do." Ami covered Koga's wound with a cloth plaster.

"Did you sense my Cosmo and came to rescue me as well?" Koga wondered.

"Yes, I sense a strong Cosmo of Light." Shun replied. "I could hardly believe it was you, Pegasus Koga, about whom Ryuho was talking about earlier."

"This Cosmo he used back then was something else completely." Koga mused.

"He's Andromeda Shun." Ryuho supplied. "The Saint who once fought at Pegasus Seiya and my father's side."

"However, I can't…" Shun trailed off. "I'm going to get some water and have Ami make some tea." He headed out.

"That was a wound inflicted by Darkness." Koga realized.

"Shun…" Ami started. "He can't wear his Cloth anymore."

* * *

"Shun…" Koga voiced, following the former Saint outside. "You know about Miss Saori, don't you? I want to save Miss Saori. That's why I want you to tell me what you know about Mars and those Darkness wounds."

"I understand." Shun relented. "It was a time where peace reigned all over the world. That was when Mars' invasion began. We fought to protect Miss Saori. Before the battle was decided, a huge meteor fell to the Earth. It felt like a superheated Cosmo fall from the sky. The meteor brought about an end to the fighting. The Mars crisis was avoided. The explosion from the meteor unleashed a strange power. It not only changed the forms of the Cloths, but also allowed the Saints to use Elemental powers, like Cosmos Mercury. However, we won't the only ones given this new-found power. Donned in new armour, Mars attacked us again. Wounded by Cosmos Mercury and Seiya, he retreated into the Darkness. We were engulfed by Darkness itself. If I burn my Cosmo," his unharmed hand clutched his wounded arm. "I lost my body bit by bit. I can't even wear my Cloth anymore. I don't know the whereabouts of Seiya or Miss Saori. To be so powerless at a time like this…"

"Powerless?" Koga echoed. "Ryuho and I would surely have died if not for your help. You also healed the villagers here. You have plenty of power to help people. This Cosmo…!" he was alerted by an intruding presence.

"I found you, Bronze Saint." Miguel declared.

"You!" Koga glared.

"So, you're hurt, Andromeda?" Miguel taunted. "You can't burn your Cosmo, am I right? I'll add you to my list of prey for willing helping the Bronze traitor."

"Ryuho, you…!" Koga gasped, Ryuho dashing out.

"I have sensed a huge Cosmo." Ryuho replied.

"You can't fight in your condition…" Shun chided.

"Another of the wanted Bronze Saints, huh" Miguel grinned. "This hunt just got more interesting."

"The both of you, stand back." Koga stepped forward for battle.

"Me too!" Ryuho added, both Bronze Saints donning on their Cloths.

"Ground Wave!" Miguel let his dirt wave loose. "You're naïve as ever, Bronze Saints." He taunted, riding the wave.

"Frost Wall!" Ami activated a 'Frost Wall' rune, shielding the trio.

"Even the Dragon's shield is useless against him." Ryuho coughed, the group buried in the dirt, Miguel's wave attack having overwhelmed the barrier rune.

"Where are your other companions that fled that time?" Miguel questioned.

"Like hell I'll tell you." Koga snapped.

"You're being reckless." Shun cautioned.

"It's like Andromeda says," Miguel concurred. "You're the only one left standing and even then you are no match for me."

"He's quick." Ryuho gasped, Miguel easily sidestepped Koga's punch.

"A mere Bronze Saint can't win against a Silver Saint." Miguel jeered, pummelling Koga to the ground. That's common sense. Didn't you learn anything at Palastral? I'm giving you one last chance." He kicked Koga to the ground. "Where is Athena?"

"I don't know." Koga got to his feet.

"I'm done with you." Miguel sighed, sending Koga back to the ground with another kick. "It's quite bothersome, but I can still track them by the smell of their Cosmo. The rest of the Bronze Saints will make for an interesting hunt. I don't need you anymore. It was a fun hunt."

"Stop it!" Shun ordered. "I don't want to see any more people get hurt."

"You can't even burn your Cosmo." Miguel snorted. "What can you possibly do? You don't' want to see anyone get hurt? Show me what you can do to stop me then."

"If you burn your Cosmo, you'll die." Ryuho gasped as Shun powered up.

"That has to be an illusion." Miguel was stunned, seeing Shun wield his Nebula Chains. "Ground Fang: Grand Finale!"

"Nebula Chain!" Shun let his chains fly.

"Been a while since we did this." Ami mused. "Rosen Krone!" she cast her ice rose bush, the spiked brunches entwining with her partner's chains, the combined attack not only smashing through Miguel's rock arrows, it also took out the Silver Saint.

"You sacrificed your arm to protect us." Ryuho gasped, Shun was on his knees, the Darkness infection spreading.

"Even Ami too…" Koga gaped, the ex-Senshi holding her stomach.

"Don't the two of you find it strange, that you can't see my Darkness wound?" Ami asked. "My wound isn't external; Mars infected my organs. Mars' attack took out most of my womb."

"The life that Seiya protected," Shun explained. "The life that Shiryu raised. You are our hope."

"Even if a legendary Saint approves of you," Miguel muttered. "You Bronze Saints are a million years too early to oppose me, a Silver Saint."

"I'll put my life on the line." Ryuho stepped forward.

"Hound Follow!" Miguel renewed his attack.

"Bright Mirror: Clear Water!" Ryuho formed his water shield. "Rozan Rising Dragon!" he fired his attack, after blocking off Miguel.

"You won't defeat me with that!" Miguel readied another attack in mid-air.

"Pegasus Meteor Fist!" Koga took over the fight.

"My Silver Cloth!" Miguel screamed, his armour scattering as he fell into the cavern.

"So, what do you think?" Shun asked his partner.

"I think," Ami giggled. "My 'Water Reflector' just found a new inheritor."

* * *

"It's been a while since you had that look." Shun teased, Ami having tucking Ryuho into bed that night, the couple having sent Koga on his way after the battle.

"Motherly instincts kicking in, I suppose." Ami sighed, pushing her hair behind her ear, her wedding band glittering under the moonlight.

"I know you miss her, Ames." Shun hugged her, his own marriage ring strung around his neck. "So do I."

"If only I had figured out what Mars' attack did to me earlier, Senna won't have…" Ami whispered.

"I know, love." Shun soothed the distraught mother. "I know."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	3. Rise of Eternal Chaos Moon, Part One

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 1 out, this is Chapter 2 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OC.

Chapter 2: Rise of Eternal Chaos Moon, Part One

* * *

"May I ask what's going on in that pretty head of yours?" Shun teased, the couple having sent Ryuho on his way.

"Nothing big." Ami looked up from her cup. "Just remembering things."

"A trip down memory lane?" Shun joked.

"Not exactly." Ami nodded absentmindedly. "You might want to sit down for this."

"Ami, what's wrong?" Shun asked, sensing the change in her demeanor.

"Mars isn't the real enemy." Ami revealed. "In chess terms, he's merely a Queen; the King is someone else, the God of Darkness, Abzu. And Abzu," she focused on her cup. "Isn't from this world."

"Ami, what do you mean?" Shun's warning bells went on high alert.

"Abzu is what I call Chaos in my world." Ami sighed. "I can still remember the final battle we Senshi fought against him…" she smiled wistfully. All of us died, leaving our leader, Eternal Sailor Moon, as the last line of defense against Chaos Galaxia. Princess Serenity won that battle, driving Chaos out of Galaxia's body. Then somehow, Chaos found a way into Usagi's heart and turned her against us."

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Oh, my God!" Minako squealed, two years had passed since their last battle. Her eyes were positively round as she stared at the hand Rei had used to rearrange her hair. "What's that on your hand?"_

_Rei flushed, immediately pulling her left hand away to hide it under her bed covers, but Makoto was too quick and grabbed it as Minako continued staring at the small, glittering diamond on the black-haired woman's ring finger. Makoto's eyes widened as she, too, leaned over the table to stare at Rei's hand._

_"No . . . way . . . " the brunette breathed._

_Minako, who was still staring at the object with huge eyes, slowly raised her head to gaze at Rei in disbelief. "Rei…" she said, bringing a hand to her mouth, "Are you engaged?"_

_All eyes immediately turned to the blushing woman, and Rei looked away, pulling her left hand away from Makoto's grasp and trying her hardest to look annoyed with them._

_But she was smiling._

_"Oh, my God!" cried Makoto._

"_You're engaged!" even Ami was caught in the excitement. "I can't believe it!"_

_"That's so great!" Minako said. "I'm really happy for you, Rei."_

_"Thanks, guys," Rei chuckled._

_Outside the door, Usagi's eyes widened, overhearing the conversation._ That's not supposed to happen! I'm supposed to be the only one who gets married! Does that mean that there is no more Crystal Tokyo? I can't let this happen!

Yes, Princess Serenity. _The Chaos fragment within her heart chuckled, having worked on her fears and insecurities and wearing her down mentally for the past couple of months._ Let loose your rage, give in to your hatred. Let them feel your wrath. Accept my power and let me help you get revenge.

Yes… _Usagi thought, the belief that her future as Queen was completely gone enabled Chaos to fuel her dark emotions._ All of them, they've betrayed me. They'll pay…

"_I sense Chaos!" Rei flung her door open, only to find Usagi outside, the Moon Senshi's transformation brooch turning black. "Eternal Chaos Power! __All those who have wronged or mistreated me deserve to die because I'm a Senshi of Vengeance, Eternal Chaos Moon.__"_

"_Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!"_

"_Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!"_

"_Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!"_

"_Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!"_

"_We are the Sailor Senshi, on behalf of the Moon, we'll punish you!" the four Inner Senshi chorused._

"_Now, now." Eternal Chaos Moon tsked. "You girls won't _really_ attack your precious Princess, would you?" releasing a burst of dark power,__ sending them all flying._

_Uranus managed to dodge the attack and__ threw a flurry of angry kicks and punches, all of which the Dark Senshi effortlessly evaded. "World Shaking!" Uranus sent a golden energy sphere flying but it was no use as the Eternal Chaos Moon simply caught the attack. Unfazed, she turned the attack back on the Sky Senshi. The Senshi tried to dodge it, but it was a futile attempt as Eternal Chaos Moon caught her, sending her flying backward with a soul shattering scream, fatally wounding her. She landed with a sickening thud on the ground. _"_Why...why are you doing this to us... You... You were supposed to be our leader, our princess, our Messiah!"_

_Eternal Chaos Moon just stared down at her with a stony gaze and said nothing._

_"Answer me, why?" pounding her fist against the ground, the fiery blonde collapsed from her injuries._

_Neptune, who looked as weak and worse for the wear as her lover, threw herself over the Uranus Senshi in an attempt to shield her from further harm. "This is... The end..." She managed weakly. "There's no way... To stop her now..."_

_"And now...this is your end." Eternal Chaos Moon spoke, monotone and barely above a whisper, throwing the wave of dark power towards the fallen Senshi. "The powers of your planets will soon belong to me and I'll rule this Universe as it was meant to be."_

* * *

"Then, a miracle happened." Ami continued her narration. "Something that was thought to have been destroyed a long time ago manifested; the Holy Grail. It called to me, wanting me to wield its power. It was then the Outers realized that Sailor Moon hadn't been the Messiah of Light they've been searching for, it had been me all along."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	4. Usagi's Descend into Darkness

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 2 out, this is Chapter 3 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OC.

Chapter 3: Rise of Eternal Chaos Moon: Usagi's Descend into Darkness

* * *

"The Holy Grail…" Ami pulled out her 'Cosmos Mercury' transformation talisman. "Its power was not only strong enough to force Eternal Chaos Moon to retreat, it also upped the Senshi's powers to 'Eternal'."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_The Messiah…" Eternal Sailor Uranus was stunned, as the transformed Mercury floated down to the ground, the Holy Grail cupped within her hands._

"_So, it wasn't Sailor Moon, but Sailor Mercury all along?" even Eternal Sailor Neptune was shocked, the Sacred Cup entering Eternal Sailor Mercury's body, the ice Senshi suffering from no aftereffects from the out-surge of pure energies._

* * *

"Usagi…" Ami muttered, struck by a sudden vision when she was visiting Senna's grave the next day. "If we had known… If you had told us… We could have prevented it… Or is it because the lure of darkness was too great for you to resist?"

* * *

_Vision_

_It had been days after Chaos' defeat, Usagi had roused from her restless sleep, her thoughts wondering of to her precious Mamo-chan. She had often wondered __what really held them together. Before the revelation of their past lives, they had fought like mortal enemies. She was the clumsy, whiny junior high student, and he was the arrogant, stuck up college student who saw fit to make fun of her at every turn. They had never seen eye to eye, until they had found out who they truly were. Sometimes, it bothered her to know the only reason he might love her is because she was Princess Serenity, and not because she was Usagi._

_Ever since Chaos had been sent to where it belonged, Usagi felt like there was a blackness inside of her, a dark corner of her heart she had never known had existed. At first it came in sarcastic comments, isolation and lessening smiles. After a while, she stopped hanging out with her friends, and no longer went to their usual spot in Crown. Even her demeanor towards Mamoru had changed, turning down dates and avoiding his phone calls, saying she preferred to stay inside. Whispers from within spread through her heart, speaking of malicious intent, forcing her to subconsciously feel them to the point where she couldn't tell if it was her own feelings or something else's._

That's right. _Chaos jeered within her._ They don't understand you. No one does. Not even your so called friends. They were supposed to protect you but it was always you protecting **them **because they were so weak. And did they ever once thank you? Has anyone ever just thanked you? Without you, they're **nothing**. They don't deserve you Princess... Their lives will end because of you. You will rule this world and Universe in my name. I have waited a thousand years for this moment, to finish what I began.

"_What do you mean 'what you began'?" Usagi demanded in a harsh whisper._

You have no idea do you? _Chaos scoffed. _No one ever showed you that part of your past, have they? What you really are. You are not the pure maiden they believe. They believe you will save this world. That you are their Messiah of Peace, when it should have been Mercury. When you are really the true Messiah of Silence, the one who will bring about the end.

_"__No…" Usagi panicked. "No, that's not true…"_

Oh, but it is. And now that I once again have control of your body, there's nothing you can do to stop me. _Chaos taunted._ You think you can escape me? I'm apart of you now. It doesn't matter how far you run.

You should have kept shining softly in the darkness._ Princess Serenity appeared before Usagi in her dreamscape several nights later._ Why try to escape the darkness and shine more brightly? Disgusting, your light is disgusting. What makes you think you could rule the world? If you didn't exist, the world could have spent its days in quiet peacefulness. Face your sin and be punished, here, within the darkness of your heart. Do you think yourself innocent? With a one wish from our mother, the Queen, you were given everything the Senshi were denied of. You were raised by a full set of family, all to enhance your light's power. And then, you used that power exactly as you wanted; re-creating the Silver Millennium. What is so bad about the world now that you have to lead it towards destruction? You claim you wish to stop the suffering that spreads across the world by initiating the 'Great Purification', but it was caused by none other than you. Your existence has harmed many! Why do you think your Senshi didn't power up to 'Eternal'? It's because you keep draining them of their powers!

Now, do you understand your sin? _Chaos took over._ At its centre, the world is darkness. A light that is too strong does naught but bring pain. So, sink into the darkness of your heart. Forever. _With that, it engulfed the quivering blonde._

Don't you understand that your light is a sinner's light? _Princess Serenity pressed._ That it brings nothing but disaster? Let your darkness burn. And it will make you stronger; strong enough to absorb the Senshi's Star Seeds and rule over the Universe! Now, awaken your true power.

* * *

"The brighter the light, the greater the darkness." Shun reminded, helping his wife to her feet. "Light cannot exist without the darkness. The 'Great Purification' in itself is an abomination, leaving the people with no will of their own. Perhaps, it is better this way."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	5. Dark Serenity's Seduction

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 3 out, this is Chapter 4 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OC.

Chapter 4: Rise of Eternal Chaos Moon: Dark Serenity's Seduction

* * *

"Eternal Chaos Moon's assault didn't stop there." Ami continued. "To her, it wasn't just a physical fight; she attacked us emotionally, starting with me. Shun," she kissed her husband's cheek. "Forgive me for this next part, but you have to know."

* * *

_Flashback_

_After fleeing from the battlefield when the Holy Grail's power awoke in Mercury's hands, Eternal Chaos Moon __arrived on the moon and instantly regretted expending the energy required to teleport. She had a splitting migraine, and when she touched a hand to her nose, it came away bloody. Turning into her Princess form, she could already feel the power of the moon re-energizing herself as she stood in the throne room of the Silver Millennium._

_As it turned out, her spell had done more than just rebuild the palace, it had completely restored it and everything in it. _This means that the library will be restored as well. _She smirked, putting her in far better spirits. With any luck, she would be able to research the Planetary powers in detail and more importantly, how to take the Planetary powers without overloading her body._

* * *

_Dark Serenity slammed another book shut in frustration. She had been looking through the library for two solid days, but despite her best efforts, she had been unable to find any book which gave her the answers she desired. It had been true that the Ginzuishou took most of its powers from the planets, but there was nothing about totally draining the planets of their powers._

_"I have done my best to guide you through this life where I could." A familiar voice reached her ears from close by._

_Dark Serenity spun round in her chair, a surprised expression on her face. She had grown used to hearing no voices besides her own over the past few days. "You!" She hissed on seeing the ghostly form of Queen Selenity._

_The Queen wore a hurt look "Yes, me." She tried to approximate her daughter's tone, but failed._

_Dark Serenity felt a pang seeing her mother like that "I'm sorry..." she whispered "I've just changed too much."_

_"That much is obvious!" The Queen said, sounding far more bitter than Dark Serenity had ever heard her before._

_Dark Serenity grew indignant, "Yes! I've changed for the better! Can't you be happy for me?" She had stood up from her chair now to be at eye level with her mother._

_"Happy?!" Selenity repeated incredulously. "I was happy when you were reborn, I was happy when you were living a peaceful life, I was happy when you met your Guardian Senshi, I was happy when you came up to the moon and regained your memories, I was happy when you defeated Metallia. I most certainly am not happy at the corruption you have become!"_

_Dark Serenity first looked hurt, then anger took over "Corruption, am I? I think you should leave before I do something I won't regret." She hissed_

_"I think I should leave before I say something I will regret." Queen Selenity agreed, spinning around and marching off, becoming fainter and fainter with each step._

_Dark Serenity looked in the mirror and cursed, loudly as the Eternal-level Senshi each summoned their weapons and fought the horde of youma back. "Well, if the corruptions of her worst memories and fears aren't enough, perhaps I will give her some real bad experiences." Dark Serenity had a plan, a brilliant plan that would not only destroy Usagi's psyche for good, it would also scatter the Senshi's trust in her._

* * *

_"Hello, Bun-kun…" Dark Serenity greeted one Urawa Ryo in his apartment by his pet name Sailor Mercury had once used._

_Ryo stood stock still, unsure whether to believe this was real or not, "Princess Serenity?"_

_"It's me, Serenity-chan!" She walked over and pressed herself against his chest, staring up at him with wide innocent eyes. "I've missed you, Bun-kun…" she cooed, while nuzzling her head against his chest._

_Ryo gulped, "Um... where have you been... Serenity-chan?"_

"_On the moon, silly!" She batted his arm playfully "But I've come down to Earth to be with you." She smiled up at him._

_"You were on the moon?" Ryo repeated, becoming more and more distracted by the way her body felt against his._

_"That is where I live remember." She pouted at him "But let's not waste any more time talking." She leaned up and nibbled on his earlobe, a spot she remembered Sailor Mercury mentioned was especially sensitive on her lover._

_Ryo gasped and saw Serenity smiling at him, and was struck by the fact that she now seemed much more like a predator eyeing its next meal rather than a cute innocent girl._

_"Did you like that?" She winked at him. Since she could remember all the times she witnessed the pair make love, she knew exactly what buttons to push. "Good." She did not give him a chance to respond. "I want to make you happy." She pulled him down into a deep passionate kiss._

_After a few minutes they broke apart, both gasping for air. Dark Serenity could feel Ryo's erection pressing against her hip through his trousers. Grinning mischievously, she reached down and touched it, causing the psychic to jump. "How about we go to the bedroom?"_

_"Hai!" Ryo mumbled, all his common sense having fled him as he allowed Dark Serenity to lead him to his bedroom._

All too easy_. Dark Serenity grinned, feeling slightly miffed at the lack of any challenge, but at the same time relieved that everything was going to plan. The two kissed again once they were through the door, then Dark Serenity began removing his clothes, paying special attention to touching his sensitive spots as she did so._

_Ryo took the hint and helped her slide the dress off, seeing she wasn't wearing anything underneath almost made his eyes pop out._

_Dark Serenity, while impressed with Ryo's body, could not help but swallow nervously when she saw his manhood. She ignored the pending pain and went forward with her plan; after all, it would ruin any chances Ami had with him and hurt the Ice Senshi a lot more..._

* * *

"Wait," Shun blinked. "Then how did you find out what Dark Serenity did?"

"During one of the final battles, she gloated about it; about how she seduced the Inner Senshi's crushes into bed, or in Mars' case, she pretty much had to force herself on Yuichiro." Ami smiled wistfully. "That brawny idiot was too faithful to his Rei-san to betray her in _that_ way."

"So, I..." Shun started.

"You _were_ my first love." Ami assured. "Urawa was my first crush; _big difference_. Usagi and Urawa broke my heart; I swore never to love again. It was you who opened my heart once again. For that," she kissed him deeply. "I thank you."

"Don't need to." Shun nipped her lip. "If given another chance, I'd have done it again in a heartbeat. You're too sweet and gentle to let that blemish hurt your chances at love. Shall we continue this in the house?" he grinned impishly.

Ami just smacked him playfully on the shoulder as she allowed her husband to carry her back into the house.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	6. The Light of the Girl and the Youths!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 4 out, this is Chapter 5 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OC.

Chapter 5: The End of the Journey! The Light of the Girl and the Youths!

* * *

"Aria…" Ami whispered, getting out of bed as she sensed Aria's fading light. "Holy Grail…" she reached out to the jeweled cup floating before her. "What do you want to tell me?" the Purity Chalice then bursting into full power. "Is that so?" Ami muttered, the Grail revealing Aria's parentage.

"Is what so?" Shun asked, from behind.

"Shun," Ami turned to her husband. "Do you remember the first time we fought against Mars? When the dark meteor crashed before Seiya could end the fight?"

"What of it?" Shun pressed.

"I activated the Holy Grail's power to counteract the meteor." Ami continued. "And in a split second, Aria was born… from the Purity Chalice, from the purest of hearts."

"Wait," Shun blinked. "In other words…"

Ami nodded, "Aria is my daughter, in a sense. And I couldn't save her from Mars."

* * *

"Eden!" Aria gasped, sensing Eden surrendering to the darkness. "I don't know what sins I may commit with this power." She admitted. "But I…As long as there are people who need me, as long as there are those who find happiness in my light, I… I want to be the light."

"Then be the light that illuminates the darkness." Ami manifested before her, the Holy Grail in her hands. "My dearest child. Remember, Aria." she soothed, the Chalice's power washing away the darkness. "You might not remember me, but for the last thirteen years, I'm always in your heart."

* * *

"Mars!" Koga glared, pulling Aria out of harm's way as Mars appeared before them.

"Light Cosmo…" Mars absorbed Aria's power. "It shines so beautifully. I've been waiting for this."

"Aria?" Koga gasped. "Don't use Aria for your own ends anymore!" he cut off the connection.

"I will not use my power of light anymore." Aria declared. "I'll never use it for you again! On my journey, I learnt of the beauty and kindness of this world's people and their hearts. I want to protect this beautiful world."

"This world is beautiful?" Mars echoed. "This world is awash with greed, jealously, hate and betrayal. And you call it beautiful?"

"Yes." Aria replied. "I want to protect it. I want to use my light to illuminate it forever."

"With your light?" Mars scoffed. "Your light only exists to illuminate my new world. Now return to me. You again, Pegasus boy?" he remarked, Koga pulling Aria off.

"I won't let you have Aria." Koga promised.

"That's right." Yuna agreed, the rest encircling the pair. "We shall protect her."

"You're only Bronzes." Mars growled. "What can you do? Seiya won't come to save your lives this time."

"Let's go!" Koga gave the order and the five Bronze Saints charged.

"Now return, my light." Mars instructed, having blasted the five Bronze Saints' attacks back at them.

"No, I will not go back to you." Aria announced. "I'll protect this world and its people." She hurried over to Koga. "I'll fight with them. Everyone, hahaue, give me your power, the power to dispel that darkness!"

* * *

"Aria…" Ami breathed, Aria's prayer having reached her. "Shun." She released herself from her husband. "I have to go. Aria, she needs me."

* * *

Reaching into the air, Aria grabbed a golden staff formed by the six Cosmo Crystals.

"That shining form…" Mars gushed.

"Is that…" Haruto breathed, Ami in her Cosmos Mercury form appeared beside Aria.

"Cosmos Mercury!" Mars glared at his adversary. "I'd thought you've lost your powers as a Planet Senshi."

"While it is true that I've lost my Senshi powers after our last encounter," Cosmos Mercury admitted. "It doesn't mean it's gone forever. It just took this long for me to regain them. You've already taken a daughter from me; I won't let you take another! Crisis Power!" she transformed into her Princess Isis form.

"I won't let you to..." Koga swore, getting up. "I'll never allow you to, Mars. We are Saints. If Aria's light is Athena's light, then it's our duty to protect this light."

"Saints?" Mars echoed. "Don't make me laugh! Disappear into the darkness!"

Aria retaliated with a golden energy shield from her Staff.

"As long as the power of Light sustains us, we will never lose." Koga swore.

With an unison roar, the five Saints attacked their enemy again.

"Begone!" Mars blasted them back with his darkness power. "Turn into dust and darkness."

"Are you ready, Aria?" Isis looked at her daughter.

"Yes." Aria nodded and took her hand. "Hahaue."

"As long as we have Athena's light, we will defeat you." Koga repeated, the five Saints standing back up, the 'Cleanser' holding up the shining Purity Chalice. "Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken!" he released his attack, charged up by not only Aria's light Cosmo, and also the Chalice's powers.

"You hit me!" Mars roared, Koga's attack hitting its mark. "Curse you…" he turned to the two glowing females. "You would disobey me, Aria?" blasting Koga off, he turned his attack on the pair. "Aria!" he formed a black lightning spear and tossed it straight into Aria's chest.

"Aria!" Isis caught the fallen girl before she hit the ground.

"Fool," Mars mocked. "You could have been the new world's Athena." Claiming Aria's Staff, he drew out the rest of Aria's light Cosmo. "Farewell." He cut through the cliff's edge, bringing the group down as he rose upward, taking Sonia and Eden with him.

"Aria!" Koga screamed, the rest clustered around the mother-daughter pair.

"Everyone is safe, right?" Aria asked. "Yuna, I'm really glad I met you. Soma, Ryuho, Haruto," she addressed the others. "Everyone… Thank you… For being so kind to me. Koga," she turned to her twin. "I don't have to return to Mars, do I? But you must go, all of you. Stop Mars." She pleaded. "Protect this world. Go, there's no time."

"Aria!" Koga exclaimed, Aria combining the last of her powers with the Chalice to transport the group off.

"Thank you, Koga." Aria smiled. "Thank you… For giving me happiness." She muttered as the area crumbled.

"Planet Teleport!" Isis let her Planetary mark burn on her forehead, teleporting them both off before the area caved in.

* * *

"Ami." Shun turned, as a burst of light descended into the house. "Aria!" he noticed the dying child in his wife's arms. "It's too late then." He realized, the tearing Ami tightening her hug around the fading girl.

"Thank you, hahaue." Aria whispered. "For giving me life." With that, she shattered into light particles, returning to the Holy Grail.

Shun just let his wife cry on his shoulder as she lost yet another daughter to the same enemy.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	7. Andromeda Shun Joins the Fight

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 5 out, this is Chapter 6 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OC.

Chapter 6: Andromeda Shun Joins the Fight

* * *

"It's safe here." Shun beamed, having led Souma and his group back into the hideout. "You can rest."

"Thank you very much." Yuna smiled.

"So you can wear your Cloth now?" Ryuho wondered.

"Yes, thanks to you." Shun nodded. "However, the Pallasites have frozen time for most of the villagers. Even with my Cloth, I wasn't strong enough to stop them. I'm just hiding here with the ones that remain."

"Get out of here!" Ray snapped. "Even with your Cloth, you couldn't help us. We don't need you!"

"Ray…" Shun muttered.

"Hey, don't you know," Souma retorted. "That Shun is a legendary Saint, who has saved Earth many times?"

"Then why couldn't he save my brother?" Ray demanded.

"That boy…" Yuna started, Ray running out.

"Ray is his name." Ami started.

"There is a reason he doesn't like me." Shun added.

"Back when the Pallasites attacked the village, Halimede followed his brother and him after they escaped." Ami explained.

"As a Saint, I failed to protect Ray's brother." Shun admitted. "That's why Ray hates me. His brother was his only family. I know how painful it is. I, too, had a brother."

"Phoenix Ikki." Ami added. "Yosh, yosh, Sumi." She rocked the infant in her arms.

"Feeding time?" Shun smiled knowingly at his daughter.

"A baby?" Ryuho was surprised. "When did that happen?"

"Well, Ryuho," Ami grinned mischievously. "When a man and a woman love each other every much…"

"We get the picture … We do not want details, thank you very much." Ryuho blanched, before Ami went into the more _intimate_ details.

"Ames, they're still children." Shun chuckled.

"I know." Ami grinned.

* * *

"Shun…" Yuna muttered, having been thrown off by Halimede's tornado, the Andromeda Cloth Stone burning brightly.

"You idiot." Halimede smirked. "There's nothing left of you. What?" he suddenly realized the donut-shaped necklace was missing. "The Cloth Stone's missing…"

"This is the new Andromeda Cloth?" Shun blinked, his new armor fending off the attack. "I don't want to hurt anyone." He added, donning on his new Cloth. "But if you are going to hurt more people, I shall force myself. You used Ray's feelings; I'll make you pay for that."

"Don't lecture me!" Halimede snapped.

"Nebula Chain!" Shun released his attack.

"But you still can't restart time." The defeated Halimede muttered and vanished.

"I'm so glad…" Yuna smiled. "Shun defeated Halimede."

"Yuna, are you okay?" Ami asked arriving at the battlefield with Ryuho and Souma in tow.

"But what is this?" Ryuho gaped.

"You two are late." Yuna scolded. "How long are you going to sleep?"

"But no one woke me up." Souma defended.

"But I'm glad everything's okay." Yuna nodded.

"I'm sorry." Ray apologized. "For not being able to believe in you."

"It's okay' Ray." Shun assured. "The courage within you gave me the power to defeat Halimede."

"Shun's right." Ami agreed. "True happiness isn't something achieved from sacrificing others. It comes from protecting them."

"I will bring back your brother." Shun promised. "And until then, I'll protect this village. Even when we're apart, we Saints are connected." He watched as the three younger Bronze Saints headed off. "Let us meet again, young Saints."

"You let Halimede escape _again_, didn't you?" Ami trained a look at her husband. "It's times like this that makes me wonder why I married you in the first place." She sighed, Shun giving her a sheepish smile.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


End file.
